My Secretary is the Devil
by N and S and F
Summary: Tidak ada yang paham logika Akabane Karma. Meskipun itu fakta, tetap saja Asano Gakushuu tidak bisa percaya saat berniat mewawancara calon sekretarisnya, ia justru menemukan Karma di sana.


Tidak ada yang paham logika Akabane Karma. Bahkan Nagisa yang bisa dianggap sahabatnya, jika ditanya tentang alasan di balik tindakan si rambut merah, hanya akan tersenyum hambar sambil berkata; "Kalau aku sampai paham Karma- _kun_ sepenuhnya, tolong tembak saja aku di kepala."

Meskipun itu fakta, tetap saja Asano Gakushuu tidak bisa percaya saat berniat mewawancara calon sekretarisnya, ia justru menemukan Karma di sana.

 **OXDXC**

 **My** _slash_ Boss _slash_ **Secretary is the Devil** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC, plot FTV/drama Korea, etc.**

 **OXDXC**

Jadi begini ceritanya.

Lulus peringkat pertama satu SMA—secara nasional, pula—Asano Gakushuu tidak mengikuti jejak sang ayah dalam upayanya memajukan kualitas pendidikan bagi anak-anak dan remaja, melainkan memilih berkecimpung di dunia bisnis saja. Dengan kemampuan _networking_ -nya yang sudah dilatih sejak sekolah menengah pertama, ia bahkan tidak harus menuntut ilmunya dulu di kuliah, langsung dapat posisi setingkat lebih tinggi dari pegawai biasa.

Dan sejak Gakushuu memulai usaha, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Asoy dah. Belum juga setahun bekerja, ia sudah bisa membeli rumah—walau ini lebih karena dia untung besar hasil main saham dengan gajinya. Promosi jabatan yang ia terima pun tidak kira-kira, sampai ada rumor yang beredar di sekitar perusahaan bahwa Gakushuu menggunakan guna-guna.

Di usia dua puluh lima, percaya tidak percaya, Gakushuu sudah menjadi CEO perusahaannya. Iya, dia membeli _controlling interest_ perusahaan juga. Dengan ketampanan, kecerdasan, dan kini kekayaan serta jabatan yang dimilikinya, Gakushuu mulai diakui dunia. Masuk _headline news_ dan berita, dapat undangan acara penggalangan dana dan pesta-pesta, sekarang rumahnya ada tiga, plus enam mobil mewah, kapal pesiar, bahkan pesawat juga ada.

Gakushuu sangatlah kompeten dan efisien dalam bekerja. Ia tidak hanya berkarisma, tapi juga tahu secara naluriah apa yang diinginkan oleh _target_ nya. Para bawahan Gakushuu praktis memujanya—apalagi Gakushuu seolah, atau _memang_ , hafal nama dan wajah serta kondisi hidup para pekerjanya.

(Minggu lalu saat ada pekerjanya yang anaknya ultah, Gakushuu dengan santai menyuruh si pekerja pulang untuk merayakan ulangtahun sang anak, dan menitipkan selamat dan hadiah. Hadiahnya jam tangan kulit buaya dari Swiss, pula.)

(Si pekerja malang-tapi-bahagia langsung ketombean seminggu melihat hadiahnya.)

 _Anyway_ , meski dipuja-puja, tetap ada saja bawahan Gakushuu yang tidak memenuhi standar kerja.

Buktinya, mereka yang bekerja satu lantai dengan bos rambut jingga suatu hari mendengar seutas frasa yang paling ditakuti setiap pekerja:

"KAMU SAYA PECAT...!"

Dan tidak lama sesudahnya, sesosok manusia tak bernama, yang dalam fanfiksi ini hanya akan diberi identifikasi sebagai mantan sekretaris Asano Gakushuu, sekonyong-konyong berlari meninggalkan kantor sambil berlinang airmata dan tanpa lihat-lihat berlari ke jalan raya. Mungkin berharap bakal bernasib seperti protagonis drama Korea, ditabrak milyuner tampan nan muda yang kemudian jatuh cinta padanya. Biarin ajalah.

Di kantornya, Gakushuu mengerang putus asa.

Gimana enggak, ini kali ketiga ia harus memecat sekretarisnya—dalam jangka satu bulan saja, dan ini bahkan belum masuk tanggal dua puluh dua. Berarti satu sekretaris dipecat habis seminggu bekerja.

Memang gak kompeten sih mereka, tapi gara-gara mereka pulalah Gakushuu harus merana, diam menerima teleponan sang ayah, yang sepertinya tidak terima acara makan malam ayah-dan-anak mereka harus dibatalkan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

 _Tolong mengertilah, Papa... Anakmu sudah berusaha. Ini sekretarisnya yang kagak. Keasyikan main Pokemon Go dia, dan mainnya payah pula. Tadi itu ada Zubat, Pokeball-nya abis lima puluh tiga dan Pokemon-nya masih gak dapet juga._

Nafas dihela, tangan diangkat mengusap wajah yang berparas lelah. Mata menerawang dan suara nan memprihatinkan bertanya—

"Kapan aku bisa kembali bahagia...?"

 _Cue_ sepucuk _email_ dari Papa.

'Asano- _kun_ , aku dengar kau memecat lagi sekretarismu.

Waktunya tepat sekali, ada kandidat baru yang ingin kukenalkan padamu. Wawancara hari Minggu.'

"...kapan aku bisa kembali bahagia, bisa tidur di akhir pekan sampai lama?"

.

.

Gakushuu masih bangun pagi juga, nyatanya. Beres mandi dan mengenakan setelan jasnya, ia dapat _email_ lagi dari sang Papa.

' _Appoinment_ -nya diganti jadi jam tiga sore saja ya, kasihan calon sekretaris barumu tidak bisa tidur di akhir pekan sampai lama.'

"JANGAN NGE- _TROLL_ DEH, PA!"

.

.

Singkat cerita, Gakushuu menemui calon sekretaris barunya buat wawancara, tapi malah mendapati Karma di sana. Ia serangan jantung tiba-tiba, masuk UGD, dioperasi, lalu koma sampai akhir cerita.

Oke bercanda.

Karena penampilan adalah segalanya, Gakushuu datang ke sesi wawancara seolah ia baru saja dari sesi pemotretan untuk majalah busana pria yang harga sepotong bajunya cukup untuk membayar tiga bulan biaya hidup mahasiswa. Tapi _image_ kerennya hancur seketika saat pintu ruang wawancara terbuka, dan seorang Akabane Karma melenggang masuk dengan dua gelas kopi di tangannya. Tak ayal Gakushuu kontan membelalakkan mata.

Ini... Karma? Akabane Karma? BENERAN AKABANE KARMA?!

Tidak bisa dipercaya! Otak Gakushuu menolak untuk bekerja. Ingat saat dijelaskan bahwa Gakushuu lulus SMA peringkat pertama senegara? Ada tanda bintang di sana—Gakushuu adalah satu dari _dua_ manusia yang mendapat peringkat pertama senegara. Mereka sama-sama mendapat nilai sempurna. Dan manusia satunya?

Yap, Akabane Karma.

Jadi pertanyaannya: UNTUK APA DIA MELAMAR JADI SEKRETARIS, COBA?! Bukannya katanya anak itu kerja di kementrian, ya?!

.

.

 _Quote_ dari Shiota Nagisa, sahabat Karma sejak di Kunugigaoka: "Kalau aku sampai paham Karma- _kun_ sepenuhnya, tolong tembak saja aku di kepala."

Masuk logika.

.

.

Singkat cerita, Gakushuu menemui calon sekretaris barunya buat wawancara, tapi malah mendapati Karma di sana. Ia ingin saja mengusir Karma atas tuduhan bahwa si rambut merah pasti punya suatu _rencana_ , tapi tadi pagi mesin pembuat kopi Gakushuu rusak tanpa alasan yang jelas dan di kantornya entah mengapa juga sama saja, jadi dengan sangat terpaksa Gakushuu mengizinkan Karma tinggal untuk diwawancara.

Kopinya kopi Luwak, enak.

Sambil dengan penuh penghayatan menyesap kopinya, Gakushuu sibuk menganalisa berkas-berkas CV Karma. Sesekali mengangkat alisnya tanda tak percaya mendapati gemilangnya si rambut merah dalam bersekretaris-ria. Dicantumkan berbagai _quote_ gaje pula:

Mr X, Perusahaan XX: "Dia sekretaris terbaik saya."

Mrs Y, Perusahaan OU: "Ini bukan dusta!"

Mr I, Perusahaan LU: "Kinerjanya luar biasa..."

Dan masih ada lagi serangkaian _quote-quote_ dari mantan bos Karma yang Gakushuu tidak berminat memastikan kebenarannya. Seandainya itu bukan hasil rekayasa semata, Gakushuu bisa-bisa sakit syaraf seketika. Raganya tidak kuasa menerima probabilitas—apalagi fakta—bahwa Akabane Karma adalah sosok yang dapat diandalkan saat susah dan dapat dipercaya.

Ini bukan prasangka. Gakushuu masih ingat berulang-kali sengsara di masa SMP dan SMA, semuanya karena kejahilan Karma.

Tapi kembali ke masalah di hadapannya...

Sial. Karma (walau kebenaran berkas-berkasnya masih diterima Gakushuu dengan curiga) benar-benar memenuhi kriteria. Mana katanya dia punya kemampuan membuat kopi layaknya barista dan jago mijit, pula. Sulit untuk tidak terlena.

Dan itulah awal mula seorang Asano Gakushuu, CEO muda, tampan dan kaya-raya, mendapati satu kakinya menapaki neraka—dengan satu frasa.

"Seminggu masa percobaan, tapi selain itu, kamu kuterima."

Gakushuu berusaha sekuat tenaga mengabaikan jeritan otaknya saat melihat seringai seram Karma.

.

.

Si rambut jingga jadi teringat judul sebuah cerita—tentang keluh-kesah dan suka-duka seorang sekretaris menghadapi tingkah-polah bosnya yang sepertinya hobi menyiksa, sampai-sampai sang sekretaris menjuluki bosnya (diam-diam, tentu saja, ia tidak mau dipecat walau di tempat kerjanya diperlakukan dengan semena-mena) sebagai iblis neraka.

 _Well_ , kalau dalam kasus Gakushuu sih lain cerita. Ini bukan _My Boss is the Devil_ , tapi _My Secretary is the Devil_.

Setelah ia mulai mempekerjakan Karma, hari-hari Gakushuu penuh warna.

 **OXDXC**

 **A/N:** Haiya! Saya WB, saudara-saudara. Padahal niat saya mau bikin fanfic dengan _seme assassin_ Nagisa, tapi ceritanya menolak dituangkan dalam kata-kata. Mungkin membuat fanfiksi NagiKaru yang penuh cinta belum saatnya bagi saya.

Jadilah saya membuat fanfiksi ini saja. Toh idenya saya sudah punya sejak sebelum membuat fanfiksi Ansatsu Kyoushitsu saya yang pertama :"v

Dimohon _review_ -nya!

 **~Omake~**

"Akabane—kenapa kau pakai setelan jas _untuk wanita_?! Warnanya merah pula?!"

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
